


Kill me, please!

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: When a mission goes not as planned Y/N is left with a miserable Bucky and a little Steve.





	Kill me, please!

It’s a couple of weeks after Steve and Bucky get on a date with Y/N, and announce to the whole team that they are officially dating now. But after that evening full of promises, kisses and love, both, Steve and Bucky, have to go on a mission which leaves Y/N alone at home once more. Since they got together, the boys stayed longer as adults than normal, just to appreciate her and the love she gives them both. Today is the day they both return to her, and she is drastically concerned. Nat has told her that the mission didn’t go as smooth as planned. Bucky got stuck in a room with some sort of gas and Steve had to drag his near unconscious boyfriend to the jet. Steve was so under pressure that he couldn’t wait until they were home, so he has dropped in the jet and is crying since.

Y/N walks up and down in front of the door and waits for her boyfriends to get back. Wanda has promised to come with both of them just to make sure nothing happens. A knock on the door gets her out of her thoughts. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. A little blonde boy stands there and as soon as he sees her, he hugs her legs while sucking on his pacifier. “Hey, my little hero.” Y/N crouches down and lifts him in her arms. He buries his head in her neck and sighs before he yawns. Y/N stands back up and watches as Wanda slowly makes her way to her door with a tired looking Bucky on her side. She has one of his arms slung over her shoulder to support him. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Hello, Wanda. Thank you for taking care of them.”

“No problem.” She smiles kindly at her and pushes with Bucky through the door. “Where do you want him?”

“On the couch is fine, thank you.”

“Okay.” She walks over and settles Bucky on it. She even props his legs up and throws a blanket over his shivering form. “Y/N, I should warn you, Stevie here”, Wanda strokes Steve’s hair, who, by now, is half asleep in Y/N’s arms. “He didn’t sleep at all. So, he probably is out like a light in a few minutes.”

“Figured.” Y/N laughs at Wanda. “I’m just going to lay him down. Make yourself comfortable. There is coffee in the kitchen and I even have some cookies.” Y/N vanishes in Steve’s and Bucky’s bedroom and lays the little boy down. “Mommy”, he whines a little and tries to tighten his grip on her neck. “Yes, yes. I’m here.”

“Where’s daddy?”

“Daddy?” Y/N stops in her moves. Steve never has asked for his dad, so she figured that it never interested him, but now she is taken by surprise. “Daddy was in the plane. He was shaking. Did aunt Wanda forget him there?” Y/N looks confused at the little boy until it dawns her. Steve doesn’t mean his real daddy, no. He thinks Bucky is his daddy. _Well, that is a new development._

“Daddy’s out there in the living room. Aunt Wanda is there, too. He’s not feeling well, so he stays there for a while, today.”

“Can he cuddle later?”

“We’ll see, okay?” Y/N bows down to kiss him on the forehead. “Mommy’s going out to watch him. You try to take your nap and mommy comes to get you later for some cocoa.” Steve closes his eyes and yawns once more. Y/N smiles at this sight and gives him a kiss again. Then she drapes a blanket over his shoulders and pushes his sheep into his arms. It doesn’t take him more than two minutes to be asleep. As Y/N gets out into the living room, Wanda is crouched down beside Bucky, who is a shivering mess by now. “Wanda? What did Bruce say about that?” She gestures to the burrito on the couch which is the other half of her boyfriends. “He said that it seems as if the gas triggered some kind of flu.”

“But Bucky has the serum. I thought he can’t get sick.”

“We thought so, too. But Bruce and Tony think this could be a manipulated virus, which is immune against the serum. So, we have to wait for him to get better. They try to mix some antidote, but until they manage it’s better to treat this like a normal case of the flu. By the way, Bruce says he thought about that fact since they both live here. He thinks it’s possible for them to get sick but that they get over it faster than the average person, so es doesn’t really see it.”

“Okay. That would make sense.” Y/N frowns and looks down at the brown-haired man. His eyes and nose are red rimmed, and he is paler than usual. She crouches down beside Wanda and strokes some hair behind his ear. “Y/N?”

“Yeah. Hi, Buck.” She smiles at him and he manages a small grin before a hard shiver overtakes him again. “I don’t feel so good.”

“I know, sweetie.” Y/N watches as Wanda stands up. “Y/N, I have to leave. Vision and I meet Nat to debrief in a few minutes and I want to shower before that.”

“Okay, Thank you again, Wanda. See you later.” They hug again and Wanda leaves the apartment. Y/N gets back to Bucky and strokes his hair again. “What do you need?”

“Dunno. Just sleep it off I think.”

“You do that. I make some lunch for Stevie if you need something, okay?” Bucky manages to nod before his eyes slid close. She kisses his forehead and feels the heat that radiates from him. She frowns again but leaves nevertheless.

About an hour later the real drama starts. “Y/N?”

“Yes?” She shuffles out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. “I’m too hot.”

“I get you a cold rag. Wait a minute.” That’s the time Y/N regrets everything. She never knew how whinny Bucky is when he’s sick. He won’t stop complaining about being too hot or too cold, being sweaty or uncomfortable. At some point she has to wake Stevie for his lunch and that is the time she knows how exhausted she will be in a few hours. All she does the whole afternoon is jumping between a whining boyfriend and a needy, little kid which won’t stop to ask after his daddy. Y/N can’t let Steve near Bucky. While Steve used to get sick all the time in the 40s, she isn’t sure that the serum will prevent little Steve to get sick, too. So, she keeps him in a safe distance to Bucky, which feels like a tightrope.

 

* * *

 

The next day comes and Y/N is tired. Bucky had slept through the night, which is a good sign and Steve is allowed to sleep in her bed, but she feel like she hasn’t slept at all. As she stands in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast, two strong arms draped themselves around her waist and soft lips kisses her neck. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

“Morning. I see, you feel better today?” She hums and closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

“A lot. Seems you’re a wonderful nurse. Should get sick more often.”

“Please, don’t”, she whines at Bucky and turns in his arms. She stops and frowns at him. “You don’t look better, though. You sure you feel good?”

“Yeah. I’m good, really.”

“Hmm. Okay. Then you can wake up, Steve. Breakfast is ready and Sam, Nat, Wanda and Vision promised to go to the park with us today. So, he should get up now.”

“Sure thing, doll.” He kisses her on the mouth and gives her a bright smile. Then he turns and leaves. Y/N covers the table and finishes just at the same time as Bucky returns with a sleepy Steve on his arms. “Y/N, is it possible that Stevie hit his head a little yesterday?”

“What? No, why?” She rushes over and hovers over Steve, scanning him for any injures. “He keeps calling me daddy. Since when am I his dad?”

“Oh that. Yeah, well, it’s kind of a funny story, because nobody knows. Nat says that he keeps calling you that since he dropped in the jet. So, you should get used to your new role. Daddy.” The last word is a whisper against Bucky’s ear before she places a soft kiss on his cheek while she takes Steve in her own arms, just to set him down in his highchair. Bucky stands stunned in the same place for several seconds. His gaze seems far away and Y/N starts to be concerned that he isn’t as good as he says he is, when he starts to speak. “I’m a daddy. Oh my god, Y/N. I’m a DAD.” He laughs at her, tears at his eyes. His arms wound around Y/N hips as he lifts her up and spins her around. They both laugh while Steve just stares at them and just as Bucky sets her back down to kiss her; the little boy throws his arms up at them. “Me, too. Me, too. Up. Up.” Again, Bucky laughs and swings the little boy in the air until the room is filled with laughter. Y/N uses that moment to take a picture of her two boys. It’s a moment she wants to appreciate and memorize for the eternity. It takes them all a while to get back to their breakfast and it even takes them longer to get dressed, because Bucky gets too distracted every time Steve calls him ‘Daddy’.

 

* * *

 

Finally, they manage to get to the park at around 11 am. Nat and Wanda lay out a blanket for the planned picnic. Sam wastes no time; he scoops Steve up and runs with him to the swings. They can hear him laugh, so Y/N decides to settle down a bit. Maybe she can even catch some sleep. She feels Bucky settle down beside her, his cold metal arm touching her arm. A shiver runs over her body. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She smiles at Bucky. “You’re the one who’s sick. Your arm is just cold. That’s all.” They smile at each other. Bucky leans over to place a soft kiss on her lips. He lingers a little longer until Nat clears her throat, and they break apart. “You two are sweet but sometimes I think you’re disgusting.”

“Naat. Go away.” Y/N playfully slaps her shoulder and makes everyone laugh. Short after that Wanda and Vision decide that they want to walk for a while and leave them alone. Nat goes over to Sam and Steve who are currently building a sandcastle. Bucky uses the opportunity and leans himself on Y/N’s side. “Daddy, look!” Steve calls over to them and Bucky’s gaze switches over to them. “Wow, Stevie. That looks great”, he shouts back as Steve gestures to the castle. “Don’t you want to go over and play with him?”

“No, I think I just lay here, with my beautiful girlfriend and watch our little Stevie play.” Y/N smiles down at him and kisses his forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay? You feel kind of warm.”

“No, I’m good. Now come and cuddle me.”

“You’re a little needy, huh?”

“Yeah, I just discovered that I’m a dad and I was sick yesterday. I think I deserve to be a little needy now.”

“Oh, you do?” She chuckles at the man but settles down with him. He lays his head on her stomach and lets her play with his hair. A sigh leaves his lips as her nails scrape over his skin.

The day goes on. They eat some lunch; Bucky plays with Steve on the slide and Wanda and Vision rejoin them. Nat settles down beside Y/N and watches how Steve chases Bucky and Sam over the playground. “They look cute together.” Y/N laughs at that. “You should have seen them this morning. Every time Steve called him daddy; his eyes would literally sparkle.”

“He’s exited. Who can deny him that?” They stay silent for a moment until Nat speaks again. “Is he okay, though? He seems some kind of pale and his movement seems to be a bit sluggish now.”

“To be honest, I don’t think he’s fine. He says so, though. But earlier I thought he was a little too warm.” At that moment they hear Steve scream and the sound is full of fear. “Daddy? Get up.” Y/N is on her feet in a second. Bucky is on the ground with Steve and Sam hovering over him. Y/N runs to the; Nat, Wanda and Vision hot on her heels. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. It looked like he stumbled and fell, but now he’s not getting up. He won’t open his eyes either.” Sam looks frightened, his fingers get to Bucky’s pulse to measure it. “A little low if we think of all the running he just did. Better we get him back to Bruce.”

“I’ll do that. Sam, help me get him to the car. Nat, would you stay with Steve?” She looks between Nat, Wanda and Vision, but all three of them nod.

“Sure, just get him better.” Sam lifts Bucky up and Y/N takes his metal arm to drape it over her shoulders. The brunette groans but otherwise remains silent. Together they carry him to the car. Thank god that they are near the entrance and that the car isn’t far away. With a bit of a struggle they manage to get a half conscious Bucky into the car. Y/N sits down beside him and presses him against her side, his head on her shoulder. She strokes his cheek gently and brushes his sweaty hair out of his face. His breathing is shallow and the heat that radiates from him makes her worry. He is running hot all the time, but this, _this_ just seems concerning, even for a super soldier. “I’ll try to reach Banner or Stark. We’ll be there in about ten minutes, Y/N”

“Thank you, Sam.” She looks down in concern. “It’s gonna be okay. You should have told me you’re not feeling well, Buck.”

“I’m sorry. ‘M sorry, Mommy.”

“No, no, no, Bucky. Don’t drop. Not now, please.” But it’s too late. Bucky shivers and Y/N can feel how he shrinks in her arms. She pulls him on her lap and wraps her arms around the boy, who seems to be smaller than normally. He whimpers and whines in her arms, “Sam! You need to hurry. With this fever his little form can’t handle that for long.”

“I try Y/N, but the traffic is hell today.”

“I don’t care for this traffic. Fucking do something!” She can see Sam’s eyes on her and Bucky in the rear view mirror. Then the car jerks and Y/N finds it to drive on the sidewalk. In mere minutes they reach the compound, where Tony and Bruce wait for them already. “Hurry Y/N. Get him in. We have set up everything in the med bay. Dr. Cho is on her way already. Let’s see what we can do until then.”

“Where is he, Y/N?” Tony runs to her, his face confused. “He dropped in the car. He’s very hot and I don’t know... I- I think he’s far too hot for this body.”

“Okay. I’ll take him. Come on.”

“Mommy!” Suddenly, just as Tony reaches for Bucky, he starts screaming and tossing in her arms. She struggles to hold him tight, so he’s not falling down. “Sorry Tony! Better he stays by my side.”

“Yeah.” Tony lets his arms sink and gestures for Y/N to follow him. Bucky goes still in her arms, but he buries his face in her shoulder, whining and crying. She can tell that her boy feels absolutely miserable. Y/N follows both men through the corridors, Sam just a few feet behind her. Just as she reaches the room Tony and Bruce have set up, Dr. Cho comes running in. She ushers Y/N to lay the boy down and then shushes her and Sam out, ignoring Bucky’s screams for his mother. Y/N swears that her heart brakes at that moment, but none of the three remaining people bother to look at her. Sam sees her shaking, so he presses her into his chest. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He pulled through much worse things than this.” She nods against his chest and hugs him back. It feels like an eternity until Bruce joins them outside. Y/N looks up at him, but his face shows her that he’s not coming with good news. “What is it?” Bruce sighs. He motions to a chair on the wall and Y/N eyes it skeptical but sits down. “Y/N, I know it’s not easy for you and I want you to know that everybody is here to help you.”

“Just spit it out, Banner. What’s up with my little boy?” Y/N feels tears in her eyes. She can’t quite tell why, but she feels anger rise in her. Anger at Bruce, for not saying what he wants to say. Anger for Tony and Helen, who are pushing her away from Bucky. Anger at Bucky for not being honest with her and anger for herself for not being insistent enough when she knew that Bucky wasn’t feeling any better. But most of all she feels anger for all the HYDRA agents out there, who caused Bucky to be so sick and miserable, and she swears she would go out there, to bring every single one of them down with everything she has. If Steve lets her.

“His fever is too high for his body. You were right. Helen detected some fluids in his lungs and works on removing them. I’ll be back in there in a minute to help, but I want you to know that it’s critical for him. We try our best Y/N, but... I- We can’t promise anything. It seems the serum isn’t working at all in this form.”

“What do you mean it’s not working?” Y/N pushes up from her chair, shock and confusion in her face. “You’ll safe him, will you? He’s not in danger with all of you, is he?”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Bruce’s face is broken and Y/N knows that he wants to promise her that everything is gonna be fine, but she also knows that he won’t promise it just in case something happens. “No.” All color drains from her face and Sam has to steady her. “We just got together. I- I can’t lose him now. Not like this.” Bruce looks apologetically at her, his face shows how uncomfortable the situation is for him. With a sign from Sam he retreats and vanishes behind the closed doors to Bucky’s room. Y/N feels like everything is drifting away from her. She’s not registering how Sam pushes her back at the chair and how he tries to calm her. She’s not registering how the rest of the team comes back and how Steve climbs on her lap, just to bury himself in her chest. Only as she feels her shirt getting wet, she comes out of her trance. She looks down at the blonde boy and throws her arms around him, then she listens to what he’s saying. “Mommy, he didn’t say goodbye. Where’s daddy? Daddy!”

“Hey, shh. Sweetie, Daddy has- He’s still sick. He comes back in a few days. He couldn’t say goodbye this time. I’m sorry.” She feels a lump in her throat. She hates to lie at her boys, and she hates it to play strong for them, when she clearly is not. “Where’s Buck?” Steve’s voice is small and hoarse, so Y/N thinks that he was crying for a while now. She sniffs herself and buries her face in Steve’s hair, which makes him look up at her in confusion. His little hands reach up and cup her face. “Mommy, you’re crying? Don’t be sad. Daddy comes back. And I’m here, I protect Mommy.” She smiles at his words and kisses his cheek. “I know. You’re my hero, right?” Steve nods and smiles at her. “Bucky is sick, Stevie. We can’t visit him today. He needs to rest.”

“He won’t come with us?”

“No”, she shakes her head at the boy’s question and hugs him a little tighter. “Not today.”

 

* * *

 

The next days are absolute hell for her. She is already not feeling well and now that Bucky is sick, she feels as if she is working full time without a break. The first day of Bucky in the med bay is worse. Bruce tells her that they managed to find the source for the fluid in his lungs and that they keep watch over it, so it should be fine, but Bucky is tossing and turning in bed all day. His fever gives him a hell of fever dreams and nobody can tell if they are the ones Bucky has when he was an adult. His fever is still very high and he’s not out of danger. They monitor him the whole itme. Tony has given Y/N a baby phone, so while she is in her apartment with Steve, she can hear if Bucky needs her, and she can rush to him.

Now she hears him screaming through the device and drops a confused and scared Steve in the common room where everybody is chilling. Then she is at Bucky’s side in less than three minutes. She sits down beside him and tries to wake the boy while he tries to punch everything and anything that comes near him. When she manages to wake him, he is crying, his breathing is near hyperventilating and Y/N swears he has a panic attack. She talks to him in a silent and gentle voice and it takes the boy mere minutes to acknowledge his mommy. She never asks him about the dreams, because she doesn’t want him to relive what he dreams for a second time, but his reaction after waking up is similar to the ones Bucky has after some dreams as adult. And now while he is a kid, all of this must feel a lot of worse. His fever is so high by now that Helen orders him to wear a breathing mask to help him, and he barely manages to stay awake for longer than a few minutes. Everyone thinks that this is a good sign but to Y/N it isn’t, because of all the dreams the sleep causes him.

 

 

The second day is not better than the first. Y/N runs with no sleep. Steve has cried all night and Bucky had a new bad dream which caused her to sit with him most of the night. She and Steve ate breakfast with the team this morning, they had played a little after Y/N visited Bucky and now it is time for their lunch. Y/N stands in the kitchen, chopping some carrots to Steve’s bread while he munches it in his highchair. It’s the first time in hours that she feels at least a bit relaxed. “Mommy, look. It’s a boat.” Steve holds up his bread. He has pushed a carrot through it, so that it looks like a mast. “Hey, that’s good. Then I have here the sea it can sail on.” She sets the bowl with carrots in front of Steve. “Nooo.. Mommy. The sea is not orange.”

“Really? Which color is it then?”

“Blue, like James shirt.” The boy points at Bucky’s bear, which now wears a Captain America shirt with his shield on his backside. “Oh, you’re right. How could I forget?” She smiles at him and Steve laughs at her while he takes a big bite of his bread-boat. It’s a normal moment and feels like nothing is wrong, but then the baby phone rings again. A sound that sounds like something splashes down rings to her ears and right after that crying fills the kitchen. “Mommy? It makes scary sounds.” Steve points at the white device and looks up at Y/N. “I know, sweetie. But it tells me when Bucky needs her. Come on. I bring you to aunt Nat for a while.”

“Noo. I want to visit Bucky, too.” Steve whines and pushes his plate away from him, a pout on his lips. “That’s not possible Stevie”; she says apologetically and strokes his hair. “We don’t want you to get sick, too. You need to wait until his fever goes down.”

“Don’t care.” He slaps her hand away and crosses his arms over his chest. “Steve, please. Not today.” She tries to lift him out of his chair but the boy starts wriggling and screaming. “No. I want Bucky. I want to visit, too.”

“Steve! That’s enough!” Y/N raises her voice and grips his hands tight. He tries to push her away. The whole way down to Nat’s room he’s screaming. He even bites her one time. It’s so hard that he leaves a mark on her hand. As Nat opens her door, Y/N is frustrated and angry. “Steve! I won’t say it again! You’ll stay with Nat and be nice. You won’t visit Bucky today.” Steve is crying silently by now. “I hate you!” He slaps his hand free and rushes past Nat, who looks shocked at Y/N, and into her living room. Y/N feels a cold shower run through her body and sadness creeping up. “Y/N?”

“I’m sorry, Nat. Can you watch over him?” Nat looks at Y/N, who’s looking tired, nearly exhausted and hurt at the same time. “Yeah. Are you alright? What happened to your hand?” Y/N sighs and tells her in a short summery about what happened. “Y/N”, Nat reaches for her shoulders. “He does not mean it, though. He misses him a lot and that he’s not allowed to visit him while you do is a bit of unfair for him.”

“I know. But all this is too much and it’s just for his best. I don’t know what to do and I know that Steve doesn’t hate me. It hurts to hear it from whim, though; especially when he’s so angry.”

“It will get better, Y/N. Maybe, let him sleep here tonight, so you can get some sleep, too. Clint and I make a pajama party. It will distract him for a bit.”

“Thank you, Nat.” She gifts her a silent smile.

The moment Y/N reaches Bucky’s room he has stopped crying. Bruce sits on his bed and reads a story to him while the boy looks like he could sleep again. When his eyes land on her, he reaches silently for her. Y/N walks over to him and sits down beside him on the mattress. She notices that he has a new blanket and a new pajama, which Bruce tells her had to be switched, because he vomited on the other one. She thanks him for changing it and listens together with Bucky while Bruce finishes the story he is reading.

 

 

On the third day, things are looking much better. Steve slept at Nat’s apartment, so Y/N sat with Bucky the whole night. His fever is breaking, and he had just two nightmares, but she still does not sleep, afraid that something happens when she’s not awake. So, she stays up all night, comforting Bucky when needed and reading the new book Steve has given to her a few days prior. She’s deep in the story as she hears a knock on the door and as she looks up Nat sticks her head into the room. “Hey, Nat. What’s up?”

“Steve’s whining all morning. He says he wants to see you.” She pauses and looks back before she nods and turns once again to Y/N. “And he says he wants to see Buck.”

“Ah, well. Wait. I’m coming. He’s finally asleep again.” Y/N lays the book down and walks to Nat into the hall. Steve stays behind Nat, fidgeting, and looks with sad eyes at Y/N. “Hey, sweetie. Did you sleep well at aunt Nat’s place?” Y/N crouches down and smiles at him as he nods at her shyly. “That’s good.” Steve opens his mouth to reply but closes it again. Nat nudges him with her hand. “Come on buddy. We talked about it, you can do it.” Steve’s gaze switches to Nat before he looks back at Y/N, then he says something as silent as he can, so nobody manages to understand what he said. He hides behind Nat again as Y/N looks confused at him. “What did you say, Stevie? I didn’t quite catch it.”

“I- I’m sorry. I love Mommy.” Y/N feels her face break into a big smile. “I love you, too, my little hero. Come here, let me hug you.” She reaches for him and Steve throws himself into her arms. She looks up at Nat and mouths a ‘Thank you’ to her. She just nods and retreats down the hall. “So, what do you say? Shall we go inside and see if Buck is up?”

“Yes, please.”

“You’re so polite today, Stevie.” She laughs and kisses his forehead, before she grabs his hand and makes her silent way back inside. She sits down on her chair and pulls Steve up on her lap. They watch silently as Bucky sleeps. After a few minutes Steve looks up at her. “Can I play with Buck when he’s awake?”

“Yeah. But don’t push it. His fever just got lower and I don’t want for it to rise again. And we don’t stay for too long. I Don’t want you sick, too.” Steve nods but Y/N already knows that everything will get out of control.

It doesn't take more than fifteen minutes to confirm her fear.

Bucky wakes, Steve hops up on his bed, and they start to cuddle, jump up and down, run through the room and throw the pillows. “Boys stop. It’s not a playroom here.” Y/N really tries to calm them down, but it’s a lost cause. She’s tired, emotionally exhausted and just feels like shit. She waits ten more minutes until she practically drags Steve from the room and gets him up to their apartment. Of course, not without tears from both boys.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon rolls on and the door to their home opens. Y/N stays in the living room, holding a half sleeping Steve, with pacifier and sheep in her arms and rocks him up and down. Bucky walks in and smiles at her. He’s back to his old self, an adult, with just a light blush on his cheeks. Y/N does not hesitate. She smiles at him and pushes the blonde boy into his arms before she rushes into the direction of her room. “Y/N? What-?”

“I need a break. Do your job and get him in bed.” With that she shuts the door, runs into her bathroom, undresses herself and sits down in the tub, while it fills itself with warm water. She feels her muscles relax and the tiredness seep in. She closes her eyes, just for a minute to relax, but before she manages to open them again, she is asleep. She notes fleetingly, how strong arms lift her out of the tub and get her in bed. She snuggles into the heat of the other body beside her and is out again.

The moment she opens her eyes again, she’s blinded by the bright light of the sun. She closes her eyes as a pain runs through her head, and she groans. “Hey, doll. How are you feeling? You look kind of flushed.”

“Go away”, she answers weak and rolls on her back. Bucky shuffles nearer to her side and lays a hand on her forehead. “Seems like you have a fever, doll.”

“Noo. I can-” She stops and throws her eyes open in shock. “What? Y/N, What’s up?” Y/N just rolls back on her side away from Bucky and leans over the edge of the mattress and vomits onto the ground. “Holy shit. Wait here. I grab a bucket.” Bucky rushes out of the room and comes back a minute later with a bucket and a cold cloth. “Here” He shoves the bucket into her hands and lays the cloth on Y/N’s neck. Then he grabs a towel from her bathroom and cleans up the mess she made. “You feel better?”

“Kill me, please!” Bucky looks up at her and chuckles, before he gently caresses her cheek. “No, doll. I don’t think Stevie likes it to have a dead mother once again. But I gladly cuddle you back to health, okay?” She nods and leans herself against Bucky’s chest and lets her eyes slide close. She hates being sick.


End file.
